


Favorite Animals

by mickeylovesian



Series: Gallavich One Shots [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylovesian/pseuds/mickeylovesian





	Favorite Animals

“Man, turn this off. I am so sick of shark week. I hate sharks.”  
“Really? I thought you would like sharks.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know. Just seems like your type of animal.”  
“A fucking fish? No way man,” Mickey said shaking his head.   
“What’s your favorite animal then?” Ian asked. He expected Mickey to either tell him to fuck off, but instead, the older boy took a sip of his beer and thought about the question. Finally, after a minute he answered.  
“Horse.”  
“Horse?” Ian laughed.  
“Fuck off,” Mickey said getting up.  
“No, wait,” Ian said. “I’m sorry I laughed. I just wasn’t expecting that. Why a horse?”  
“You can ride a horse,” Mickey said, and turned to head towards the kitchen.  
“What?”  
“You can fucking ride a horse man. Like, how cool is that?”  
“I never thought about it like that,” Ian said, following him. “You ever ride one?”  
“Nah man that shits gay. It’s just cool that you can,” Mickey said getting another beer. “What’s your favorite animal?”  
“Well, if we’re basing off animals you can ride,” Ian said with sly grin. He turned around and started towards the bedroom. Mickey laughed and followed Ian, the beer forgotten on the counter.


End file.
